


video games

by jellal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, a lana del rey song, besides serial killer, cute lil romance stuff, i just love kenma lots and lots, its one of my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellal/pseuds/jellal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heaven is a place on earth with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	video games

**Author's Note:**

> this is so lame and i'm so grossly in love with this kid

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
_Everything I do_

“Kenma?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I bought you this earlier when I was in town.”

Kenma Kozume looked up to see his girlfriend holding the Majora’s Mask DS remake towards him. She had a small smile on her face as she waiting for her boyfriend to accept her gift.

“Oh. Thank you.”

He took the box from her and put the cartridge in his DS XL. As it started to show up on his screen, [Name] laid down next to him on his bed and watched him play his game.

“Do you love me?”

Kenma glanced at [Name] before answering, “Yeah.”

She knew he said he loved her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he really felt anything.

“I love you. A lot.”

“Okay.”

➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳

_I tell you all the time_  
_Heaven is a place on earth with you_  
_Tell me all the things you wanna do_

[Name] walked out of her World Studies to see Kenma waiting for her outside the room, startling the first year.

“You waited for me?”

“I missed you.”

The jovial girl gave a wide smile before grabbing her boyfriend’s hand. They started to walk home before Kenma stopped them both at a cafe.

“I’ll get you something.”

“You don’t have to spe-”

“I want to.”

A miniscule trace of baby pink appeared on [Name]’s face. Kenma never did things like this for her, not that she minded. She would bathe in the small albeit cute acts of affection he was showing towards her.

“Thank you.”

➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳

_I heard that you like the bad girls_  
_Honey, is that true_

“A fight?”

Kenma and [Name] sat in the pudding haired boy’s bedroom. He was cleaning a small cut upon his usually peaceful girlfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah. I got suspended as well. I’m sorry. I feel so… immature.”

Kenma picked up the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball and poured the liquid onto the ball before starting to clean the large scrape on the female’s knee.

“What caused it?”

“Huh?”

“The fight. What caused the fight?”

She looked away in embarrassment before sighing and admitting herself.

“This third year boy kept saying how girls were only useful for sex and doing housework. I started telling him how far we as women have come and our equality with men. He told me to get back in the kitchen, which is so old by the way, so I sucker punched him, he pushed me down, and then I really started beating on him. Ended up with a broken nose, black eye and a concussion. That might’ve been from me slamming his head on the concrete though.”

Kenma mouth was slightly open and his eyes had widened significantly. His sweet little [Name] beating up someone up? Nonetheless a third year? Though he was impressed (and a little terrified), he was also worried.

“You’re okay right? Your head doesn’t hurt, your stomach is fine, any bruises anywh-”

“Calm down. He was too dazed and hurt to really do anything.”

Kenma continued to treat his girlfriend in silence until,  
“That’s pretty cool.”

➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳

_It's better than I ever even knew_  
_They say that the world was built for two_

Kenma was currently at volleyball practice, throwing tosses to rest of his teammates. The team heard the large doors to the gym open, and entered in [Name].

“Well if it isn’t our little team mascot,” Kuroo spoke with that ever present smirk on his face.

She walked up to Kenma and gave him a hug (“No hug for me?” “Shut it Kuroo”) before asking, “Are you guys almost done? I need to talk to you about something important.”

Kenma threw a glance at Kuroo, silently asking if he leave for a moment. He nodded and [Name] and Kenma walked out, hearing Kuroo and Yaku as they left.

“I remember when I was a high schooler-”  
“You still are.”  
“- and I found love.”  
“You didn’t.”

[Name] was hurriedly leading Kenma to behind the gym, further convincing the male that this was an important matter.

“Is something wr-”

[Name] stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her boyfriend.

“Do you love me?”

Kenma sighed. So it was this again?

“I told you a few days ago that-”

“All you said was yeah. I’ve told you I love you so many times and you’ve never said it back and it makes wonder if you actually feel anything and if I’m the only one trying in this relationship then maybe we should just bre-”

He silenced her with a kiss.

It was full of love and hope and all the things she thought he didn’t feel towards her.

He pulled back and stared her directly in the eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much. You’re my entire world and all I’ll ever need in my life. You know that.”

She couldn’t look him in the eye knowing her own insecurities made her act spoiled. Kenma grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and placed another light kiss on her lips.

“I love you too.”

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_  
_Baby, now you do_


End file.
